A ninja's life is a secret
by Animecutie68
Summary: Sakura,Sasuke,and Naruto go to an english school and stay there. they also have to keep there ninja life a secret from normal people. when there ninja life gets exposed what happens next?
1. New beginning

**This is my first story on fanfic. So please enjoy this story I made from Naruto! Tried hard please review!**

Chapter 1: New School

Sakura POV

I was standing there in front of Hitatawa high school. I looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had a surprised expression on his face. Sasuke as usual has a cool face like it doesn't even matter. We walked in the school and told the office that we were transferring here. She escorted us to our class. We are all in the same class. When we got in the class we went to the front of the class and introduced ourselves. When we were done introuding ourselves I heard a lot of whispers about us like Sasuke and Naruto are really cute and all. I heaeerd some guys in the front talking about me that I was cute and stuff like that. I just want to kill those boys that were talking about me!! I tried to smile but my inner-self just wanted to kill those boys! But I don't want to get in trouble on the first day so ill just take it on Naruto later…..

Naruto POV

Wow! Never knew there were so many cute girls in our class. Wait what am I talking about? I like sakura no one else!! When it was lunch time we ate on the roof. Sasuke, Sakura, and I all live in the same house because Kakashi-sensi bought us a house here and have us 2,000 dollars to buy meals or to buy things we need for a living. When school was over we walked home. When we got home sakura cooked us curry for tonights dinner. It was really good. When we went to school the next day it was a normal day classes and lunch break and all that stuff. When school was about over our teacher asked if anyone wanted to go for soccer. I raised my hand automatically. I loved any active sport. Only a few people raised there hands. I couldn't wait! Our teacher announced that the first soccer practice is going to in 2 days.

Sasuke POV

Oh my gosh why is class so boring…. I just want to go back to the leaf village and train with Kakashi-sensi.

I didn't want to come here with Naruto and Sakura. Oh well when I get home I can just train on Sakura and Naruto. I hate when its lunch break girls love to come over to me and ask me all these questions. It just gets on my nerves. Its so annoying they just keep bugging you and never leave you alone. Now Naruto and I have both fan clubs. It sucks for me but I bet Naruto would love girls adoring him where ever you go.

**Sorry this is so short! But I couldn't get anything to write so I had nothing but my second chapter is going to be a lot longer than this I promise!**


	2. poisoned and fevered

**Ok this chapter is going to way longer than the first one I promise! Please enjoy this I tried really hard on this chapter! Please review!**

Chapter 2: Poisoned and fevered

Naruto POV

The next day was a normal day again. The next day when school was over there was soccer practice. When soccer practice was starting Sakura and Sasuke went home since they weren't interested in soccer so they told me that Sasuke would come and wait for me when soccer practice is over by the entrance. When soccer practice was over Sasuke was walking over from the entrance. While they were walking someone from leaf village followed them back here and that was Itachi Uchia!! Itachi was determined to kill Sasuke and Naruto that had the nine talked fox. So when they were walking Itachi had little darts that had little fevering and poisoning stuff in them and shot it in Naruto's and Sasuke's neck. They felt a little pinch in the back of there necks. When we got home it was late so we went straight to bed.

Sakura POV

The next morning I went to go wake up Sasuke and Naruto. I went to Sasuke's room and I found Sasuke burning um and I checked his temperature and it was over 120 degrees F. I tried to heal his sickness but it wouldn't heal!! So I ran to Naruto's room and I saw Naruto sweating and squirming and clutching his heart. I went over to the phone and called Kakashi-sensi. Kakashi-sensi lived a few blocks away he was staying in town for a while. And he said he would be right over. When Kakashi-sensi came he told me that this wasn't any ordinary fever or sickness it was nin jutsu. He walked over to Naruto and it was nin jutsu too and this time this wasn't a fever it was poison! Kakashi-sensi told me that if you go into the woods and fin this particular herb that lives in a secret garden in the leaf village woods. I cant do it alone Kakashi-sensi! You wont need too ill call up Hinata and Ino. So I got packing Kakashi-sensi told me that Naruto and Sasuke could die if you don't get the antidote soon. We only have a few days to get the antidote. Kakashi-sensi said that he would stay here and look after them. I was really worried so I went over to the leaf village as soon as I could.

Kakashi-sensi POV

I'm really worried about them. Who could have this nin jutsu this is highly ranked nin jutsu this could only mean that Itachi Uchia could have don't this. Because lord hokage couldn't have done this. But I wonder why he would do this anyways? I know he wants to kill Sasuke but why does he want Naruto involved in this though? I better have my guard up because he could show up anytime. I went over to Naruto's room and carried him into Sasuke's room. Now I can keep an eye on both of them. I went to go get a glass of water when I heard a bang upstairs so I dashed and into the room I saw Itachi with Sasuke on his shoulders and he had a partner with Naruto in his hands. I battled Itachi and he drop Sasuke on the bed when we were battling I put a shield on Sasuke but before I could put a shield on Naruto they have already left. Oh no how am I going to get him now. I went over to the phone and call the leaf village and ask if guy -sensi and some other teachers could come over here and retrieve a student that has been captures by Itachi Uchia and the student is Naruto Uzimake. And he s poisoned by nin jutsu that Itachi did to him so he could kill him. So in a 30 minutes the sensei's arrived they looked at Sasuke. Guy-sensi was looking at me and asking me how this happened. I don't know I said sakura called me and told me that they have been ill so I came over and figured it was nin jutsu and than when I went to go to get a glass of water I heard a bang upstairs and I saw Itachi in the room holding Sasuke on his shoulders and he has one friend that's with him holding Naruto. I put a shield over Sasuke with my jutsu but before I could make one more Naruto they have already left through that window. I was pointing to a window in the corner of the room about the big of Sasuke but a lot taller. We have to bring back Naruto or he will die! Because his poison will spread to his heart in at least 3 day or 2. We have to hurry or else it'll be to late. I looked over at Sasuke and he was looking really bad sakura you better come back soon or else Naruto or Sasuke doesn't have time to live before you come back. Please hurry!

**Thanks for reading it so far! Please review! I tried hard so read it more! Thanks for your time!**


End file.
